Des Flammes sur le lac
by Mlle Menthe
Summary: OneShot. Un petit pique nique près du lac peut mal tourner...Apprennez comment James à su brisez la glace qui le séparait de Lily. Un petit pique nique près du lac peut bien tourner...


Lily était assise sur une chaise de la salle commune presque vide, car c'était Noël et à peu prés tout les gryffondors était rentré chez eux. Elle était penchée sur son livre de métamorphose. En face d'elle, Flore s'entraînait à jeter des sortilèges informulés, en changeant toute les trois secondes la couleur des rubans qui retenait ces deux très longues tresses. Plus loin, Cléo mettait à profit son don pour le dessin, en peignant une banderole pour le réveillon, qui aurait lieu dans une semaine. Enfin, Wendy s'ennuyait, avachie sur le canapé, lisant un livre d'une main et se recoiffant machinalement de l'autre. Au bout d'un moment elle en eu assez.

Wendy

Mais qu'est ce qu'il fabriquent tous les quatre? Ca fait une heure qu'ils sont partis chercher le pique-nique ! J'en ai assez d'attendre !

Lili

Qu'est ce qui t'énerve ? Ne pas mangé ou ...

Cléo

...Ou ne pas voir Sirius ?

Wendy

Vu ce que tu faisait avec Remus mardi soir, tu ferais mieux de te taire Cléo !!!

Flore

T'es vache, là !

Wendy

Oh mais je peut encore l'être plus que ça ! D'ailleurs Lili, tans que j'y pense, tu ne serais pas un peu jalouse dis moi?

Lili

Jalouse ? De Sirius ? Tu dérailles princesse !

Cléo

Oh, Lili ! Tu sais bien qu'on parle de James, voyons !

Lili

Quoi ! Mais, c'est...n'importe quoi.

Flore

Ah, parce que pour toi, embrasser sur la bouche l'un des mecs le plus craquant de Poudlard et lui dire ensuite qu'il peut t'emmener sur l'île déserte de son choix, c'est...n'importe quoi?

Lili

Mais...j'avais bue...!

Wendy

T'avais bu du café !

Lili

Ca... me rends hyperactive...

Wendy

Parce quand tu deviens hyperactive, tu te jette sur les mecs, toi ?!

Lili

Oh mais zut, je suis pas amoureuse de James, c'est tout !!!

Les quatre maraudeurs, les bras pleins de victuailles, firent brusquement interruption dans la pièce.

James

On parle de moi ?

Lili

Effectivement, on se demandait qui était ce nabot qui entrait.

James

Tu es vache, mon amour là, tu le sais ?

Wendy

"mon amour" !!!

Flore

C'est trop mignon...

Cléo

T'est découverte Lili !

Lili

Mais ça va pas non ?!

Sirius

Oula, du calme mesdemoiselles !

Wendy

Bon...On en était on avait que vous arriviez, déjà ?

Sirius

On en était là !!

Sirius posa son sac sur la table et se jetât sur Wendy, toujours allongée sur le canapé. Elle éclata de rire pendant qu'il la chatouillait. Peter s'assis à coté de Flore pour savourer ce qu'il appelait "la danse des couples". Effectivement, James repoussait le livre de Lili et s'asseyait sur la table en lui souriant, Tandis que Remus allait embrasser Cléo. Quand à Wendy, elle était toujours entrain de rire dans les bras de Sirius. Au bout d'un moment, exaspérée par les regards brûlants que lui lançait James, Lili fermât brutalement son livre.

Lili

Bon, c'est super tout ça, mais si on y allait à ce pique-nique, histoire qu'on aient pas attendue pour rien!

Wendy

Ouais, ouais, on y va...

Ils se levèrent et enfilèrent leurs gants leurs et manteaux, avant de descendre dans le parc, les bras chargés de sandwiches variés, de bonbons et de jus de citrouille.

Ils s'assirent dans la neige, sur une veille couverture rouge qu'ils avaient apportée.

Ils discutèrent de tous et de rien, de noël et des BUSES de fin d'années, etc... A la fin du repas, ils allèrent prés du lac. Celui-ci était gelé et il était interdit d'aller dessus car la glace était très peu épaisse. Remus s'assit sous un arbre, sur la berge, Cléo serrer contre lui. Lili, Flore, et Peter faisaient un bonhomme de neige prés d'eux. Sirius se risqua sur le lac, mais Wendy le tira par le bras et ils s'étalèrent dans la neige et commencèrent à s'embrasser.

James ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire le malin. Il voulait à tout prix attirer sur lui l'attention de Lili. Il marcha sur la glace, allant le plus loin possible du bord. Alors qu'il était à six ou sept mètre, Lili l'interpella:

"James, reviens! C'est dangereux !

Détends toi mon coeur, y a aucun risque...

Cesse de m'appeler comme ça ! Et reviens c'est dangereux !

Mais non et HA!"

La glace c'était craqué et James avait disparu dans les eaux gelées du Lac. Remus, Sirius et Wendy ce leva d'un bond, mais Lili les avait devancés. Elle courrait sur la glace, au risque de tomber elle même, puis lança un sort pour faire fondre la glace à l'endroit ou James était tombé. Elle le soulevât, et, sans l'aide de personne, le ramena sur la rive. Il était bleui de froid mais était toujours conscient. Lili le regarda un instant et le gifla. Puis elle se pencha sur son visage et l'embrassa de toutes ces forces.

"Tu es stupide! Tu es trop stupide ! Je n'aie pas besoin que tu m'impressionnes, espèce d'idiot ! Je t'aime ! Oh, ce que tu peut être stupide, James! Elle s'arrêta le souffle court, et rougit brutalement et voyants les regards des six autres sur elle. James se releva sur un coude et attira le visage de Lili vers le sien. Il murmura à son oreille.

"Je sais, Lil, je sais."Puis il l'embrassa. Il la lâcha enfin et lui dit

"Alors, tu est d'accords pour...

Bien sur.

Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait peur"

Ils se dépêchèrent de rentrer au château, et ils se réunirent tous dans le dortoir des garçons, ou James put enfiler des vétérans plus secs. Ils passèrent en fait tous la nuit dans ce dortoir, Serrés les uns contre les autres, mangeant des tonnes de bonbons, bercés par Sirius qui avait sorti sa guitare.

The End

Maintenant vous savez comment James et Lili on commencé à sortir ensemble, voila...


End file.
